The Legend of Zelda's Love
by Michael Storm
Summary: Please read and review! Please flame if you must! Just give me some feedback on how you think this is! PS: This is Post OoT.


**Author's Note: Suicide is not a good thing, but I wrote this, since I was a victim of depression once, and to show that people should not do it. Did you know that 31000 people will commit suicide this year alone? And for every death, 200 are attempts that failed.**

**Please, help those who need it. Life is too short to live in pain, and killing yourself is _not_ the answer.**

**Please watch this video on youtube.**

**www-dot-youtube-dot-com-slash-watch?v=mjIsvlpiavs (remove the dashes and put the symbols)**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda's Love:**

Here I was again, in front of Link's house. I didn't know what he would think of me, and I didn't want to wait to find out. So here I was, waiting.

I told myself to just walk in, but I didn't have the courage. I-I-I loved him. I knew that I was the princess of Hyrule, but I still couldn't shake away the fact that I loved him.

"Zelda!" said a voice. I turned around, and saw Link coming up to his house. "What are you doing here?"

"Link," I began, "I don't know how to say this."  
"Say what?" he asked.

"I love you," I said.

"You-you do?" he stammered.

"Yes," I answered. "I've been meaning to tell you, but I never really knew how to, and I came here, thinking that you would reject me, and-" I cut off as he kissed me.

"Stop," I said as he pulled away.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"It can't be like this," I told him. "We are from two different worlds, and we can't be together."

"I don't care," he replied.

"But my father-" I started.

"Forget him," He interrupted.

He leaned in again, and we kissed. He led me to his bed, and we closed the door to his bedroom. He told me to wait, and he went into his bathroom. I laid there in his bed, thinking to myself, about what I should do.  
I got up, and found a piece of paper and a pencil.

_Dear Link,_

_I'm sorry that I have to do this, but there is no way that I can be with you. When my father finds out, we could be in deep trouble, and I will lose you. I don't want that. I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Zelda  
_

I walked out of the house, quietly, went back to the castle, and went to my bedroom, where I laid in my bed. It was hard for me to leave him, but I knew I had to.

I took out my diary, and read all that I had written in it. Most of the entries were about Link, and his quests, and about when I realized that I loved him. And the sad truth that we couldn't be together.

I hated having to stay away like this, but I knew I had to. We could never be together.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom, and looked at the empty bed. I sighed. Then I found the note on the pillow. I read it, and tears flowed from my eyes. I never realized how much she really meant it when she said that we couldn't be together. I didn't like the idea that she was not going to return my love.

* * *

I took one last look at myself, before I walked out of the door. I walked to the cliff, and stared out over the ocean. I reminded myself that it was for the best, and I jumped. I screamed as I fell, until I hit the water far below. Then, my scream was cut off, and it was silent.

* * *

I woke up gasping, after seeing Link jump. I ran out of my room, and grabbed the Ocarina of Time, and played it for the teleportation song. It took me to Link's house, and I called out for him. But there was no answer. Instead, I heard nothing. Not even a breathing sound. I walked to his bedroom, and found a note lying on his pillow.

_Dear Zelda,_

_If I can't have you, then I guess life is not worth living. I am so sorry that you feel that we couldn't be together. I am also sorry that this had to happen. Please don't feel bad. This wasn't your fault._

_Love,_

_Link_

I ran to the cliff, praying to the goddesses that I wasn't too late. But when I got there, I found the place empty. He was gone. I looked out over the edge, and far below, I saw a green cap, floating in the sea. Tears streamed down my face, and I cried, holding myself. If I had known that this would happen, I would have lain with him. I didn't want this to happen, but it did.

* * *

It was a week later, and everyone was at the funeral. Link was being buried as the Hero of Time, and no one but me knew the reason he jumped off of the cliff. And I was going to keep it that way.

"Link was an amazing man, who cared only about helping others. He saved this kingdom more times than anyone could count, so it is a very sad day for all of Hyrule," I said, finishing the service.

* * *

Three years later:

I was married now, and had two children, a son and a daughter. The prince I married knew nothing about my love for Link. I still cried at random times, and he would ask me what the matter was, and I would tell him nothing was.

He knew nothing about the reason Link committed suicide. I still hadn't told anyone. I didn't think I ever could. Impa probably knew, but she didn't say if she did or not. I was still getting over _his_ death.

One night, I left my room, and walked to the balcony. There, I stood on the railing, and sighed. I knew that what I was going to do was wrong, but I just couldn't stand the pain anymore. So I looked down, and saw the moonlight shining down on the moat. My husband was sleeping, and I knew he wouldn't miss me much. He was only married to me for convenience. It had been an arranged marriage, by our parents.

I looked at him for one last time, and sighed. He had been really nice, but I still missed Link. I had put my diary and the two notes we had written to each other, as well as another note, this time, to him, on my dresser. I knew he would find it. What he would do with it, was up to him.

I looked back to the scene below, and sighed again. Then, I jumped.

* * *

There is a legend about a Zelda and Link, and her husband. It goes that her husband found the letters and her diary. They were devastated about her death, but even greatly so about the reason Link died. They knew she loved him, from what she wrote in her diary, so they could only assume that she killed herself because she was still in love with him, even then.

Zelda's kids grew up without a mother, and they found out about her death, and the reasons for it when they became adults. But nothing prepared them for it. They lived their lives as best as they could, but they still felt the effects of what their mother did.

And from then on, everyone would know what happened between Link and Zelda.


End file.
